


Beginnings

by Current521



Series: Starkid Writes [1]
Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, not really romance, starkid writes, starkid writes discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 11:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Current521/pseuds/Current521
Summary: Zazzalil and Jemilla individually realise that they're into one another on the same day.





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starkid writes discord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=starkid+writes+discord).

> Nothing actually happens between them, it's just their realisations. A very short thing written for the Starkid Writes discord with the prompt "Beginnings."

“I know Jemilla means well, but she’s just so infuriating with her preaching and her orders and all of this work she wants us to do, and she just stands there with her know-it-all expression and her face and those curls and– Keeri, are you listening to me?” Zazzalil interrupted herself when she realised that Keeri wasn’t looking at her anymore.  
“What? Oh, of course I’m paying attention Zazz, it’s just, you’re not really saying anything I haven’t heard before, you know? Jemilla is annoying because she makes us work all the time and you’re annoyed with her.”  
“I am not annoyed with Jemilla.” Zazzalil could hear the indignation in her own voice. “I just wish she wouldn’t keep being so… So… Ugh!” She threw her hands up.  
“Sounds like annoyance to me.” Keeri picked up a nut—well, Zazzalil hoped it was a nut—and put it in her basket. “I don’t know, Zazz, she’s kept us alive for this long. She even made us stop eating babies. We have new people now!”  
“I know, I know, I just–” Zazzalil looked out over the plain. “I’m gonna go a bit further to, uh, look for more nuts. You just stay here, I’m sure there are plenty.”  
“Alright.”  
Zazzalil waved at Keeri as she walked away, kicking at pebbles.  
She found a fairly large rock, which she could climb and sit on. Jemilla wouldn’t find her out here. Ugh. Couldn’t even get peace from her inside her own head. Jemilla, Jemilla, Jemilla. With her unfairly nice shirt and her unfairly pretty hair and those eyes and–  
Wait. Was she into Jemilla? Well, that would sure explain a lot…

Jemilla couldn’t find Zazzalil anywhere. Keeri had said she’d gone out to find nuts and had pointed in a seemingly random direction. But the plains were big, and if Zazzalil didn’t want to be found, she wouldn’t be.  
Zazzalil was so infuriating sometimes, Jemilla thought to herself. All her new ideas, and her walking off like this. Not to mention, she was adorable enough to pull it off, that small frame and hair the colour of the sierras at sunset and–  
So she was into Zazzalil now. Great.  
She found her sitting on a large rock. Jemilla climbed up and sat next to Zazzalil. “Where were you? We were so worried!”  
“I’m sorry.” She didn’t sound sorry, but it was an improvement. “I just– Jemilla, we spend all day collecting nuts, and we’re still starving. What if there was some way to have more food?”  
“Zazzalil.” Jemilla put her arm around her. “The more time you spend thinking about that sort of stuff, the less time you spend collecting nuts, which means we have less food. I love you, and I want you to discover things, but you need to do the work, okay?”  
Zazzalil leaned her head against Jemilla’s shoulder. “Fine, fine.” She sighed.  
“Come on.” Jemilla stood up, slid off the rock, and held her hand up to Zazzalil. “It’s getting dark, we should head back.”  
Zazzalil used Jemilla’s hand to steady herself as she, too, slid off the rock. Together they walked back to the cave and the rest of the tribe.


End file.
